Risky Game
Hi everyone. It's Sam here and I'm going to tell you a memory that haunts me until now. Me and my friends always go out whenever we can. So once we went to the mountains to camp. "Where are we gonna pitch the tent again?" Kat asked me so I had to point where again. "Did you bring the flashlights?" I asked Andrea and she nodded. Soon we were done pitching our tents and making the campfire. We told stories and danced to music from our iPods. Soon it was dark. "What should we do now? I still don't wanna sleep..." Ysabelle said. "Hey guys! Check this out!" We heard Andrea call from somewhere in the bushes. She came back with a metal box with vines engraved all over it. "Wow... what is that?" I said. We placed it on the ground and opened it. Inside there was a game board with instructions, dice and four play pieces. We read the instructions. "Put your play pieces on the start..." I said reading the instructions. I examined the dice. It had ten sides and had nine stars faces and one skull face. There were three stars colored yellow, another three colored blue and three more colored red. "Roll a yellow star and you move one space. Roll a blue star you get to move two spaces and if you roll a red star, you get to move three spaces." I said. "First one who gets to the finish line wins." I read. “Okay, let's start!” Andrea said with her cheerful voice and she prepared to roll the dice. “No! Wait! I have a bad feeling about this…” Kat said. “Oh come on, let's play!” Andrea pouted. “Fine… but just don’t blame me if anything bad happens…” Kat replied. So Andrea rolled the die and she got a blue star. "Yes!" She moved her piece two spaces. We kept playing until... "Umm... Sam?" Andrea asked me. "What?" I turned to her. "What happens if you roll a skull?" She asked curiously. I took the instructions and read it. "Umm... you meet your end..." I muttered as my eyes drifted over to where she rolled the die. She rolled a skull. All of a sudden, a strange creature grabbed Andrea and dragged her up a huge tree, ripped her body into pieces and dropped them on the ground. "Andrea..." Ysabelle murmured. She walked to Andrea's dismembered body and cried. Kat and I stared in horror and ran to Ysabelle. We wept silently at the loss of our friend and buried her. "We should stop playing..." I said and got up. Ysabelle and Kat nodded and we went back to the board game. We tried getting the game pieces off the board but they were stuck. We also tried closing it but it won't budge. "Argh! What kind of game is this anyway?!" Kat said frustratingly said. "We should try getting some sleep..." I suggested. So all three of us went to sleep trying to believe it's just a dream. But an irritating sound woke us up outside. It was a horrible sound of a piano but there wasn't any piano out in the woods. We tried going back to sleep but the sound kept annoying us. It was coming from the game. "Ugh! Let's just leave this place!" Ysabelle grabbed her things and tried to leave but some weird forcefield won't let her leave. "What the hell?!" She said looking around. "Ugh.. we have no choice but to finish the game..." I said. Kat and Ysabelle nodded, desperate to finish the game that might cost their lives. It was Ysabelle's turn. She raised the die and rolled it. We all looked at it. Another skull. "Oh shit..." She cursed. "Wow, nothing's happeni-" Ysabelle was cut and she fell to the ground in a pool of blood. "What the hell happened?!" Kat yelled and ran to Ysabelle's body. I noticed something. Ysabelle's heart has been ripped out. We carefully laid Ysabelle on the side. "We seriously need to win this game." I said to Kat. So we eventually won and left the camp immediately. It was too bad our two friends didn't have too much luck. So if you happen to see that game, please, whatever you do don't play it, or else you'll meet your end. Category:Items/Objects Category:Dismemberment Category:Monsters